Untitled
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: They call her Storm because she can control the weather. They call him Wolverine because of his claws. They call her Ciara...because they don't know who she is.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Detailed Summary- Ciara Nobles was abandoned at Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. She followed in a certain someone's footsteps, being cared for, and accepted. She's a mutant, just like them, the others know that. But her power is more than they could ever expect- especially from a little girl. The only person she really does feel accepted by- goes by the name Wolverine.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to X-Men, movies or comics.  
  
Authors Note- This story is more based on the movies. Also, please note that it is April 30th , meaning it's still 2 days until the sequel comes out here (can't wait!). So if you've already seen the sequel when reading this, don't expect anything from that movie.  
Default Chapter  
Logan suddenly shot up, being awoken with a silent startle. His eyes adjusted to his dark room, there wasn't anyone or anything there. Something in his mind triggered him to wake- obviously for no reason. He laid back down, hoping to fall asleep. But he wasn't tired, there was no longer a need to sleep. He pulled back the covers and found his way out of the room.  
The dim light in the hallway still hurt as his eyes were so use to the dark. He didn't know where he was going, he was just wandering, but quiet enough to not wake anyone else.  
  
" Logan?".  
  
He turned. Scott, the one person in the walls of that school that he really wasn't fond of. " What do you want?".  
  
As he was, Scott was dressed in sleepwear, standing outside the doorway of his room. " What are you doing?".  
  
" You don't answer a question with a question" Logan muttered.  
  
" You don't wander around the hallways at night" Scott replied.  
  
" I do".  
  
" Where are you going?" he asked again.  
  
Logan continued walking away, " going to polish my knives, care to come along and help?". He turned the corner before getting a response, just as Rogue was emerging into the hallway in front of him.  
  
" What's going on?" she pleaded with the look of fear.  
  
He stopped, " nothing. Is something suppose to be going on?".  
  
" I don't know, I just woke up, then I had this feeling that I should come up here. It's weird" she looked up at him, " why are you out here?".  
  
He hesitated an answer, " couldn't sleep".  
  
From the room next to Rogue's, Bobby came running out (Logan wasn't too fond of their rooms being next to each others like that), followed by all the occupants in the rooms down the hallway. Each one in curiosity.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked.  
  
The roar of conversation was stopped as Jean sharply rounded the corner and bolted down the hallway, Scott not far behind.  
  
" Jean!" Logan took off after her without a second thought. Seeing two people following him, he knew Bobby and Rogue were the only ones who would dare to follow.  
  
Jean was the leader, not caring for the four companions behind her. Her mind was securely set on her lab, her strong destination so she didn't notice anything else around her. Though at her speed, it was all a blur.  
  
She must have done this routine before, the exploit she pulled dashing into the lab. Scott skidded to a stop, Logan didn't stop on time and ran into him, Rogue into Logan, then Bobby into her. The doors weren't closed, usually oxygen wouldn't be able to get in. The four remaining had eyes locked on Jean, hypnotized enough that Rogue hadn't noticed that she fell, nor did Bobby that he was what she fell on top of..  
  
Professor Xavier was there, strange as that was, he had a lot of trust in Jean. But someone had to have called her down there.  
  
There was someone laying on the examination table, it had to be a person, two sneakers were seen near the edge. Ororo was there, she and Jean blocked any clear view they could have gotten of whomever it was. The two were moving quickly and swiftly, even Xavier was trying to watch from his level of what was going on.  
  
" It looks like Rogue" Scott said on tiptoe. Logan stepped back (rather than saying something along the lines of ' get your eyeglasses checked moron') so he could see who had Bobby pinned to the floor, " oh".  
  
Logan squinted, " I don't think it's one of ours".  
  
" It?" Rogue questioned, " isn't that a bit drastic?".  
  
Logan grabbed her wrist, pulling her to stand. Bobby got up after her. " Why don't you go see?".  
  
She froze, " me? Why me?".  
  
" Because you're a girl".  
  
" That's sexist".  
  
Logan shrugged, " it's the best excuse I could get that fast".  
  
Rogue groaned, cautiously stepping through the metal doorway. She approached the table slowly, Jean and Ororo hardly noticed her. Stopping several feet from the edge, she looked behind her at the eager spectators.  
  
" It's some girl" 


	2. The Girl with the Scars

Untitled  
Authors Note- Thank you very much for all the reviews. I fixed that problem in the summary, sorry about that, Wolverine- wolves, it made sense in my head. Anyways, anyone who's reading this who has seen X2, let me know in a review how it was! I'm going to see it tomorrow at 1:30 (grounded, couldn't see it tonight). Can't wait! Okay, Moe will stop her insanity rage and type this story, enjoy!  
Chapter Two- The Girl with the Scars  
As Jean and Ororo began to calm their work, Scott, Bobby, and Logan joined them, somewhat fascinated with the newest patient. Rogue was right, it was a girl, a young girl, and it was a challenge to see any more. Whoever she was, she had been to hell and back. There was a blanket over her, covering the ripped clothing she was found in. Deep, long, thick scratches decorated her face and any exposed body parts that were seen. They were fresh, the attack was recent.  
  
Scott, Bobby, Ororo, and Rogue gave in to the temptation of exhaustion and went back to their rooms. Jean and Logan were the only ones left with the girl.  
  
" Will she be alright?" Logan asked.  
  
Jean continued putting the unneeded equipment away, " it's too soon to tell, hopefully, but she's suffered a lot".  
  
" What happened to her? Where did you find her?".  
  
" She was in the driveway" Jean sighed, " one of the students saw her from their window".  
  
Logan hesitated, " is she actually a human?".  
  
She briefly paused, " whether we're mutants or not, we're still humans".  
  
He glared at the unconscious girl, listening to the respirator that had been masked over her mouth a nose. " Does she have any-powers?".  
  
Jean restacked small medication bottles in the cabinet, " not all powers are physically seen, we won't know anything until she wakes up".  
  
" And it can be pure hell when she does".  
  
" Why's that?".  
  
Logan examined the wounds, " well, let's say she's not a mutant, waking up in a place like this would scare her senseless, she'd escape, and we'd have a huge problem on our hands. But if she's one of us, well, we don't know anything about her".  
  
" It's all about taking risks Logan, that's what we as X-Men do on every mission, take risks. When Scott and Ororo brought you here, they didn't know a thing about you, but we still helped you".  
  
He chuckled, " you really think of a little kid can become an X-Man?".  
  
Jean gave a cold expression, " yes I do. Rogue doesn't have to be the youngest member with us. I'm not saying this Jane Doe here will join the team, but all possibilities should be left open".  
  
Logan was still smirking, " you really are a public speaker. Don't you think it's a bit strange that she was found on school grounds out cold?".  
  
Strange was an unknown term to the doctor with the world she had made herself a part of. " Honestly, I think she was left here, she didn't bring herself".  
  
" Left here?" he repeated, " by who?".  
  
" Someone who knew she was a mutant? I don't know" she yawned, " there's thousands of possibilities".  
  
" Why don't you go to bed?" he was trying to be nice, though the thought of her being in the same room with Scott almost made his claws come out.  
  
Jean shook her head, " I have to stay here".  
  
He was still wide awake from earlier, " you're tired, I'll stay".  
  
She arched a brow, " you sure?" he nodded. Relieved, she headed towards the door, " thank-you. If she wakes don't touch or talk to her. Call Professor Xavier and I".  
  
" Yes ma'am" he muttered.  
  
There was something odd about the girls arrival. So many students woke at the same time he did, moments before Jean ran past them, but for unknown causes. Did he know when the girl showed up and that's why he woke? Even for an X-Man, it was weird.  
  
" Who are you?" Logan whispered. On her unconscious state, he wasn't expecting any kind of response.  
  
But the moment he touched her arm- 


	3. Cierra

Untitled  
Authors Note- Thank you once again for the reviews. Clears Throat Ahem- I SAW X 2 TODAY! It totally kicked butt, aside from the brat sitting next to me who wouldn't shut up, but I calmly took care of that (not really calmly). Just so you know, this story is written about five chapters ahead of what you're reading now, some things that are in the movie, are coincidentally in the story, but maybe not too noticeable. I didn't intentionally do this, because as far as I know, I don't have physic powers, physco yes, but not physic. Anyways, onto the next chapter (P.S- go see the sequel!)  
Chapter Three- Cierra  
Logan jumped back, as a force of nature, his claws sprung from between his knuckles. He was ready to aim, she was ready to jump. She crouched down on the table, like a cat watching him, frightened. It showed on her face, but it was mixed with fear. Before she ran off screaming, he retracted his weapon.  
  
" I'm sorry" he said, " I didn't mean to scare you". Frozen, she didn't move, eyes locked on him, nerves ready. " My name is Wolv- Logan" he didn't know what else to say. Ignoring Jean's orders, Logan carefully stepped closer to her. " I don't think you need this". He reached for the respiratory mask, but she flipped off the table, landing upright on the floor. He was rather amazed, "I'm not going to hurt you". He stepped closer, she stepped away, trying to look at her surroundings at the same time. Logan noticed, " you were found outside and brought here so we could help you. Obviously you're doing a little better".  
  
Slowly she removed the mask, her breathing was a little rough. " Where am I?".  
  
" Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters".  
  
" What?".  
  
He knew not much should be said, " it's a school. Do you remember anything in the past- two days?".  
  
She shrugged, " I don't know" then paused, " m- my name is Cierra".  
  
" Nice to meet you".  
  
She eyed his hands, " what were those?".  
  
" What were what?" he damn well knew.  
  
" I'm not dumb, I saw them".  
  
A conversation with this girl was enough to have Jean murder him. " I'll be right back, will you stay here?".  
  
" Sure".  
  
Logan nodded, then walked out. Once in the hallway, he sprinted back to the dorm rooms. He ran past Jean's room, made a sharp U-turn and went back. He nearly pounded her in the face when she interrupted his knocking.  
  
" She's awake" he breathed. Jean closed the door and quickly walked with him. " All I did was touch her and she jumped. She said her name was Cierra" he blurted out.  
  
" You spoke to her?" Jean hissed.  
  
" She saw my claws, I couldn't exactly stay quiet" Jean groaned, " but she's not afraid".  
  
The two walked into the lab and stopped cold in their tracks. The blanket was still there, but Cierra wasn't.  
  
" Where did you leave her?" Jean asked.  
  
" Right here".  
  
Jean searched the room, looking in every possible place for hiding. " Fuck!" she yelled, " see, someone did leave her here and now they came back to get her!".  
  
Logan tried to find a clue to calm her drastic ideas. " No, I left my jacket here the other day- it's gone. She probably has it. If someone took her, they wouldn't take a jacket". God he hoped he was right.  
  
Jean stood up, " did she say anything about where she cam from?" he shook his head, " well, I hope you have another jacket, because you're going to look for her".  
  
He chuckled, " forget it".  
  
" I'm serious, you're going".  
  
" Hey, if she left, she probably had a good reason too".  
  
" We don't know that!" she snapped, " she's young and severely injured. She saw you and she saw this place. Now she's out there, and you're the only person worthy to find her".  
  
Logan smirked, " I'm flattered".  
  
" I'll search the mansion with Scott and contact you if she's here".  
  
He shrugged, " why not do that first?".  
  
" Because if she's not there, she's getting further away".  
  
" Alright, alright- I'll go" he groaned, " only because you're smart. But if you do find her, be careful. She's scared shitless". 


	4. Rescue Me

Untitled  
Authors Note- Before this story goes on, I just want to mention that I am not taking Logan out of character. I know who he is, at least what the movies make him (I've seen X2 5 times this Friday, and lost count on the first one) but he's put in a different situation with Cierra, therefore, he's probably going to act different. But hey, he's in love with Jean and hates Scott, good enough!  
Chapter Four- Rescue Me  
Logan had no idea where to even begin looking. At least with Rogue, there was the Cerebro and she was found in a matter of minutes. But Jean told him to stay under strict orders and not tell the Professor about the escape, that it was a matter they could take care of their own. A girl, who couldn't have been any older than eight or nine, and spoke no more than twenty words to him. All he had was a name and a hair color, and at that time of night, was practically no use. He rode around the town, hoping he could somehow sense her, but with the late night crowds, it was near impossible. He parked the motorcycle, thinking he may be better off on foot.  
  
" Just leave me alone!".  
  
That scream, he could hear it, just barely. But he knew it well enough. It was close, a block away at the most. Logan dodged masses of people and several cars to the ally between two restaurants. There she was. She looked very small, which she was already, standing between two- well they looked like teenagers. What would two guys want with a little girl?  
  
" Hey!" he yelled, getting the attention of Cierra. She kept staring at him until shoved into the brick. Instantly, she fell to the ground.  
  
He had the claws ready, but pounding thunder caught his attention. Looking up at the dark sky, then back to see that Cierra was on her feet again.  
  
One of the boys reached for her wrist, but she swung her arm back, nailing him in the side of the chest. She bolted across the ally, running up the wall, flipping backwards, landing on top of the same guy. The thunder grew stronger as the second guy ran towards her. She dodged out of the way, he hit the wall. In the dim street light, he saw her aiming her hands, in a position that looked so familiar. The same one he would use, and was almost in at the moment, if he was ready to attack with his built in weapon.  
  
" Cierra!" Logan screamed.  
  
She saw him again, stunned, thinking he would have left by then. Her hands fell to her side. They split up. The attacker went towards Logan and Cierra down the other end of the ally. Natural instinct would have sent him after that guy, but Jean's voice playing in his head sent him after her.  
  
" Cierra, wait!" he yelled down the back ally, " Cierra!".  
  
While running, she peeled off his jacket that she was wearing and threw it behind her. " I'm sorry!".  
  
Logan ran past the jacket and continued the chase. She was nearly five yards ahead of him, along side a few dumpsters when she stumbled to the ground. He dropped to his knees at her side. She was curled in a small, tight ball, trembling. " Cierra" she twitched the second he touched her.  
  
" Go away" her voice was slightly muffled.  
  
" Cierra, I meant what I said, I won't hurt you, I just want to help you".  
  
" Please go away".  
  
He tried to move her arm, but her bones were too stiff, " you can't stay here, and being polite wont do anything. Please come with me".  
  
Cierra lifted her scarred, tear stained face enough to see him, " are you a mutant?".  
  
He nodded, " yeah, yeah I am".  
  
" Me too".  
  
Logan managed to adjust her limbs so she'd fit in his arms. She was rock hard. On the way back, he picked up his jacket and wrapped it around her body. When he sat down on the bike, she still held on. A downpour began as he switched on the engine and headed to what he called a home.  
Logan entered the mansion with a leather covered Cierra still I arm. Jean, coincidentally, was the first occupant he saw in the hallway.  
  
" Oh god, you found her".  
  
He signaled for her to stay quiet, " this girl can kick some serious ass".  
  
Jean held out her arms, " let me take her back to the lab".  
  
" No, I think she's been through enough for one year. Can't it wait 'til morning?".  
  
She nodded, " where should we put her? She can't sleep on the table".  
  
He looked down, " she can sleep in my room".  
  
" Are you sure?".  
  
" It's been a long night, I wouldn't care if Scott slept in my room". 


	5. Morning Sunshine

Untitled  
Authors Note- Sorry about the delay, my account was suspended because of something with another story. I tell you, without this account for seven days, I nearly went nuts. But I had X2 to stand in for awhile, I've been practically living at the movie theatre. Now, I rewrote the ending to this, so it may be a spoiler for X2. For those of you who have seen in, it involves somewhat of the scenes from the movie, but doesn't carry the entire plot. Just thought I should clear that up before there was any confusion. Now, onto the story.  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* %*%*%*%**%*%*%*  
Chapter Five- Morning Sunshine  
Logan didn't sleep much for the rest of the night. He kept waking at random times to always make sure Cierra was still there. Though each time she was still sleeping soundly, he couldn't risk another midnight run. She didn't move as she slept, even with the entire bed to herself, since he was in the chair at the bedside.  
Around eight or nine in the morning, Logan's feet slipped off the bed, and he was sprung awake. Cierra was sitting up under the covers, watching him.  
  
" I'm sorry about last night" the first thing she said.  
  
" Don't worry about it" Logan smirked, " lots of people steal my jacket"  
  
She dropped her head, " that's not what I meant".  
  
" I know" he knelt on the floor, " just as long as you're safe" she continued to sulk. " Cierra, who were those boys?".  
  
She inhaled deeply, " my brothers".  
  
" Your brothers?" he repeated.  
  
Cierra nodded, " they always find me because I'm different. But I've never used my powers on them before last night".  
  
" It's alright, that's why we have them, to protect ourselves as well as others. How about we get some breakfast, then we can get in touch with your parents?".  
  
She rapidly shook her head, " no, they don't want me back".  
  
" Why wouldn't they want you back?".  
  
Cierra used all her will power not to shed a tear, " they just don't. They got rid of me when I was four, when they found out I was different".  
  
He wasn't sure how to handle the situation, and she didn't seem willing to share, " okay, how about just the breakfast?".  
  
She gazed up at him, her dark eyes reflecting off her light hair, " I don't do well in public" she ran a finger along a scar on her arm.  
  
Logan smirked, " I've got just the thing for that". He stood up where his half empty closet was. When it was opened, Cierra got a small glimpse of a black leather suit hanging by itself. Logan pulled a gray sweatshirt with long sleeves and a hood to cover her marks, " this should do".  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. Dragging her down to the lab the second she woke up wouldn't be a good idea. Cierra hesitated walking into the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at her, they knew. When all were mutants, she was the only outcast.  
  
" Don't pay attention to them, they need time to-get to know you" Logan whispered.  
  
The two sat at a table alone, she was exposed to them all, scared even of her cereal. Not far away, bobby and Rogue were watching as well. He whispered something in her ear, she nodded. They hot up with their things and came to their table, Bobby next to Cierra and Rogue next to Logan. She felt better not that someone with a kind smile was blocking her.  
  
" Cierra, this is Rogue and Bobby" she simply smiled, but the others had a very warm welcoming.  
  
Rogue glanced at Logan before asking, " how old are you Cierra?".  
  
Cierra poured mil out of her spoon, " seven".  
  
That answer really made Logan wonder. She said her parents ' got rid of her' when she was only four. It had been three years.  
  
Before Bobby had the chance to ask a question, Jean approached the table from the entrance, bending down. " Hi Cierra, my name is Jean".  
  
" Hi" she said softly.  
  
' I'm a doctor, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me, make sure everything with you is okay".  
  
Cierra looked up at Logan, " will you come too?".  
  
He was stunned by the question, even more so when all eyes were on him. " Sure". 


	6. A Few Things in Common

Untitled  
  
Authors Note- Thank you for the reviews, I'm still trying to work with the plot a little bit.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five- A Few Things in Common  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Under the bright lights of the lab, Cierra's marks looked much worse. She acted ashamed that Jean and Logan saw her that way. She sat on the edge of the examination table with a blanket over herself. Tiny wires extended from her to various machines and instruments, one being a heart monitor. Logan noticed how her heart rate increaed when Jean was closer to her, not him, just Jean.  
  
" Cierra, I'm going to move the blanket off your back, just to see it".  
  
Logan looked up at Jean, " I think I should leave for this" but the girl grabbed his wrist. He looked into her dark eyes, " or not".  
  
Jean was barely touching her, but Cierra's nerves still rattled. Though it could have been his imagination, but Logan noticed how her skin was almost glowing as she was being examined. At one point, Jean was trying to use eye signals with telling Logan what she saw, and perhaps with the help of her power.  
  
" Don't bother" Cierra said, " I know what's there, you don't have to hide it".  
  
Jean kept watching Logan, " why do you have these-marks?'.  
  
The heart reaced increased, " the heart rate" she whispered.  
  
" Who's claws?" Jean looked at Logan, who gave an innocent glare.  
  
Cierra's deep breaths were very coarse. " They're not like his" she referred to Logan, " or mine".   
  
Logan turned ice cold, " y-you have, uh, claws, like fingernails?". Cierra pulled her hands away from his, crossing them across his chest. Six grey spikes, three on each hand, sprouted from her knuckles. It was possible they were a bit smaller than Logan's, but they were enough to scare him.  
  
" It only hurts sometimes" she retracted them.  
  
Before Logan could react- " Cierra, I'm going to take some X-rays, is that alright?" Jean asked, receiving a small nod in respoinse. He recognized the machine from when he first arrived, except this time, she was the one who went in. " She could be your daughter" Jean commented, placing her goggles on.  
  
Logan did the same, " I wasn't lucky enough for that, at least, I don't think I was".   
  
" It was a joke".  
  
" What did you find in the scars?".  
  
" Particles".  
  
Logan glared at her, " particles?".  
  
Jean nodded, " tiny particles of some kind of metal, I can't be sure right now. We need to find out what ' claws' did that".  
  
" She's scared to tell, we can't force it out of her" he noticed that neither made a fuss over what just came out of the girls fingers.  
  
" Your ' claws' are probably made out of the same thing".  
  
He tore off his goggles, " what? You're accusing me of this?".  
  
Jean gently removed hers, " no, not at all. I'm just saying- obviously, you're not the only one. Perhaps her attacker has the same power as you".  
  
" Or the same basterds who made me a metal detectors best friend".  
  
She switched off the machine, " but we don't know who ' they' are. If you can't remember, then maybe's there's not a chance that she could" she turned to Cierra, " I'm just going to take a small blood sample, then we're done".  
  
Cierra was close enough to grab onto Logan again. As soon as the needle was pressed into her skin, she screamed. It was loud enough to rattle the lab and possibly the mansion. Just like as was seen before, her skin was now a bright shade of gold. Jean quickly removed the nedled. " No more needles!" Cierra screamed.  
  
The noise must have been rather loud, that or Scott was already outside the lab before he came running in. " What's going on?" he yelled.  
  
" No more needles!" Logan responded.  
  
" Get the professor, now!" Jean ordered.  
  
Logan reached around the screaing girl, placing a hand over the area of her back where the needle was injected, a liquid covered his hands. Examining it, it wasn't blood, it wasn't even red. The liquid leaking from her back, was a silver color. 


End file.
